This invention generally relates to window lifting assembly and specifically to a self-fastening attachment clip for securing a window to a window lifting mechanism.
Conventional window lifting assemblies include a window attached to a lifting mechanism for moving the window between an open and closed position. Typically, the window is secured to a securing member, commonly referred to as a cursor that is in turn attached to the lifting mechanism. The lifting mechanism is in turn driven by an electric motor, or manually by rotation of a hand crank.
Typically, the window is secured to the lifting mechanism by an attachment member extending from the window that is locked within the cursor. The attachment member is often a bolt, a threaded rod or stud fastened to the window. During assembly, the attachment member is received within a slot of the cursor and secured therein. Attachment of the window to the lifting mechanism should be quick, efficient and cost effective in order to provide ease of assembly.
One example of a current device for securing a window to a lifting mechanism includes an elaborately molded cursor. The cursor includes an integrally molded clip that locks onto an attachment member secured to the window. The attachment member is a cylindrical stud that extends from the window. The integrally molded clip includes a pair of opposing legs that correspond to the shape of the attachment member. The window is received within a longitudinal slot in the cursor and the attachment member is received within a transverse slot. The attachment member expands the legs of the clip outward as it passes the clip. The legs than spring back into position to trap the attachment member within the cursor. Molded cursors of this type provide quick assembly. However, the intricate molding of the cursor may be expensive, and a relatively complex mold is required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a cost efficient, easily assembled attachment mechanism for securing a window to a lifter mechanism.